El amor de Akane
by AlejandraFics
Summary: Akane es ahora feliz, y para poder llegar a serlo pasó por ciertas cosas, Akane nos cuenta lo que pasó con su corazón y el por que tomo esa desición...


**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Akane, y ésta es mi patética y extraña historia amorosa…**

Bueno, empecemos con mis amores, la verdad es que mi vida amorosa siempre ha sido un asco, pero lo que nunca me esperé fue que mi papá me comprometiera, así como así, no podía creerlo, pero, en fin, iré desde el principio.

Mi interés por los chicos empezó cuando tenía tan solo 5 años de edad, me enamoré profundamente del doctor de la familia, el doctor Tofú, pero a él no le interesaba yo, bueno, ¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una niña de 5 años? Creo que debería preocuparme si lo hubiese hecho, en fin, esa fue mi primera decepción amorosa.

A mis 10 años comenzó a gustarme el niño más inteligente de la escuela, ésta vez el sí tenía mi edad, siempre fui muy agresiva así que me la pasaba discutiendo con Shinosuke, a pesar de eso, el me gustaba y mucho, cuando se lo conté a mis amigas, ellas me dijeron **"De seguro también tú le gustas, ¡se nota cuando te ve!"**. Sé que su intención fue buena pero solo sirvió para que me hiciera ilusiones.

Cierto día una de mis amigas me dio una hoja en blanco y me dijo **–¡Hey! Akane, firma aquí–** tontamente acepté, ella y otra niña escribieron una carta de amor en esa hoja y se la entregaron a Shinosuke y con mi firma en la parte baja no había duda de que había sido yo, lo que no me esperé fue su respuesta, él dijo **–Si, si quiero ser tu novio–** pero, había algo raro, él no me lo decía a mí, debido a que la nota la entregó una amiga mía, Shinosuke no vio la firma al principio así que pensó que venía de ella, cuando se dio cuenta solo dijo **–Ah, perdón, me confundí, bueno, Akane es especial para mí y me agrada, pero solo como una amiga, yo estoy interesado en alguien más–** fue mi fin, traté de actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada pero para ser honesta, falté 3 días seguidos a la escuela, no por sufrir solo tenía 10 años, sino que sentía demasiada vergüenza. Como sea, pasó el tiempo y al graduarnos, Shinosuke y yo nos separamos y él se convirtió en solo un lindo recuerdo.

A mis 14 años alguien me gustó de nuevo, un chico llamado Takeda, también era de los más inteligentes del aula, no sé, creo que tengo debilidad por los inteligentes, a decir verdad, pasó algo parecido, solo que ésta vez fue una chica que al momento en el que notó que me gustaba, corrió a decirle, ni siquiera era mi amiga, creo que escuchó alguna conversación o quizá alguien se lo dijo no tengo idea, como dije antes, yo siempre he sido algo ruda y no muy femenina, por lo que siempre pensé que no le interesaría a los chicos, cuando Yuka, una de mis mejores amigas se enteró de lo que había pasado, fue con Takeda para preguntarle que pensaba, ¿Saben que dijo? dijo **–Claro que no, que asco. –** ¿¡Qué asco!? ¿Quién se creía que era ese maldito? No, no sufrí, al contrario, me sentí aliviada de dejar de hablarle a una persona tan desagradable como él, ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que resultaría ser un idiota? En fin, esa fue mi segunda decepción amorosa, aunque ésta no dolió mucho en realidad, lo olvidé rápido.

Al cumplir 15 años, comencé a hablar con un chico en línea su nombre era "Shinosuke" no, no era el mismo, tranquilos, él es otro chico, pero dio la casualidad de que se llamaba igual que mi amor de niña, maldecí eso, aún me da vergüenza lo que sucedió.

Shinosuke 2 jaja es muy lindo y amable, me respeta y confío mucho en él, al principio todo comenzó como un simple juego, pero después comenzó a gustarme, "Oh no, eso es malo" pensé. No quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, pero es que él es tan lindo conmigo, antes de él, llegué a pensar que jamás conocería a nadie, y la verdad es que a mis 15 años nunca había dado un beso, todas mis amigas lo habían hecho menos yo, me sentía algo torpe, a pesar de eso decidí no darle importancia y concentrarme en mis entrenamientos para poder heredar el dojo de mi padre, dejando atrás a Shinosuke 2, seguimos hablando, pero traté de no darle importancia.

Mi padre se llama Soun Tendo, es el dueño de un dojo en Nerima, el cuál realmente deseo heredar, amo las artes marciales, en especial las artes marciales categoría libre, realmente me gustan, he entrenado desde que tengo memoria y nunca he perdido ningún encuentro, mi padre estaba realmente orgulloso de mi, y eso era lo que más me importaba en ese momento.

Cuando cumplí 16 años entré a la preparatoria, no podía creerlo, ¡me encantó!, solo hubo un problema, Kuno Tatewaki, no sé qué sucedió, pero de un día para otro decidió que yo debía ser su novia, estaba loco, pero al parecer siempre lo confrontaban y nadie podía con él. Cuando se enteró que yo practicaba artes marciales, quiso retarme, y si yo perdía debía salir con él, vaya tontería, aun así, era un reto, y no puedo decirle que no a uno, le dije **–Acepto tu estúpido reto, pero si pierdes, te alejarás de mi– **Con una sonrisa burlona aceptó, para ser honesta no creí que la pelea sería así de, ¿Cómo decirlo? Aburrida, fue muy fácil vencerlo, pero la cosa no acabó ahí, Kuno tomó un micrófono y gritó **–¡Aquel que logre derrotar a Akane Tendo en combate, será su novio! – **¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, desde ese fatídico día, cada que llego a la escuela cientos de chicos me atacan tratando de vencerme, no entiendo por qué lo hacen, supongo que solo quieren demostrarle a Kuno que ellos si pueden vencerme, no como el, aun así, nunca nadie me ha vencido.

Cierto día, mientras entrenaba en el dojo, una de mis 2 hermanas, Nabiki, me dijo que papá estaba buscándonos, nos dio un aviso muy impactante, aun no puedo creer lo que nos dijo, ¿Comprometida? ¿Bromeaba?' y así lo conocí, Ranma Saotome, mi estúpido ex prometido, si, ex, ya no es mi prometido y estoy muy feliz con eso, es un idiota!, egocéntrico, presumido, etcétera, pero eso lo contaré más adelante.

Cuando mi papá y mis hermanas decidieron que yo sería la prometida perfecta para Ranma, no pude evitar pensar "Shinosuke" él es de Japón, pero… se mudó a España con sus padres, su español es excelente, o bueno, eso creo yo, no lo sé, "quizá deba aceptar ese compromiso" pensé… Al día siguiente le anduve un mensaje a Shinosuke y le conté lo que había pasado, no dijo nada, se limitó a decir "respetaré tu decisión baby, solo piénsalo bien" supuse inmediatamente que no le importaba, todas las cosas lindas que me decía s las decía a sus amigas, yo fui la sínica que se enamoró, sí, eso debía ser, les conté la situación a mis amigas y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con mi padre, increíble.

Como sea el día que conocí a Ranma, no ha sido el más estresante que he vivido, pero en ese entonces sí lo era, debo admitirlo, Ranma no es nada feo, pero eso no le quita lo egocéntrico, se cree la gran cosa, se la pasa ofendiendo a mi comida y a mí, es un tarado, me estresa tanto, de verdad es muy odioso, pero bueno, volviendo a Shinosuke, es tan lindo, me dijo que él quería que yo fuera feliz, me enamoré y no lo tenía cerca, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, me casaría con el sin pensarlo, pero Ranma… deaj, es un tonto, incluso me casaría con el Dr. Tofú, de todas formas además de mi padre, él es el único hombre al que respeto en Japón pero el ama a Kasumi, aún así me pregunto, por que tardó tanto en preguntarle, pero bueno, volviendo a Shinosuke, él estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que yo tomara, aunque eso lo molestara según él, y bueno, ¿Qué les digo?, ahora tengo 2 hijos que amo con todo mi corazón, Shinosuke es perfecto a comparación del inútil de Ranma, no es más fuerte que Ranma eso está claro, pero en lo demás es perfecto, Ranma se la pasaba humillándome frente a sus demás prometidas, ¡me enojaba tanto!, ya sé lo que dirán, no, siempre lo dije, no eran celos, era vergüenza porque todo Nerima sabía que Ranma y yo estábamos comprometidos, me hacía quedar como una cornuda, realmente odiaba eso, pero eso ya pasó, ya no estoy comprometida con el idiota de Ranma, ahora estoy felizmente casada, amo a mis hijos y a mi esposo, en cuanto a Ranma… bueno, sigue siendo un estúpido egocéntrico, pero aun así es el mejor padre y marido que pudiese desear, es un idiota si… pero es mí idiota, ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que lo había dejado? Dejó de ser mi prometido, pero para pasar a ser mi esposo, me enamoré de ese idiota, si, sigue siendo un cretino, pero también es el cretino que me protegió y salvó demasiadas veces, también es el que gritó que me amaba, es Ranma Saotome, mi esposo, el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos… en cuanto a Shinosuke, se convirtió en un buen amigo… y yo soy feliz con mi nuevo apellido… Akane Saotome.

**FIN**


End file.
